paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Seal House
} |name = Seal House |image = Seal.png |levelunlocked = 5 (was 20) |clearland = Yes |landcost = 5 (was 10,000) |requiresrepairs = Yes |repaircost = 0 |repairtime = 24 hours }} How to get The Seal House is unlocked at Level 5 (from March 1st 2018). You need to clear the surrounding land areas and repair the building (24hrs) before you can use it. What does it do? Your seals live in the seal house. You can use them to dive for special rewards at the treasure site near your island. The is also located at the Seal House, where you can purchase special items and decorations with your and . Diving Overview There is a weekly dive event (currently running Sunday-Sunday). When you start your dive event you have dive sessions of 12 hours each to complete as many dives as you want/can. Dive sessions are separated by a 24 hour timer (starting from when the last dive is completed, *not* when you collect the reward). The seal icon pops up when a dive is ready to start. You can also use to rush your dives. You can earn rewards from your own dives and helping your friends. Friends will also receive rewards when you help their dives. Helping a friend dive increases the quantity of rewards they receive and gives you rewards, but does not reduce the dive time. See tables below for reward details. Your Divers! Meet you divers : Jacques is your own seal who dives for you at your own treasure site. There are currently 4 helper seals available : Note: Seal names vary with game language/region. Dive Types There are 7 dive types : Note: * Participation reward are doubled on Saturday and Sunday. Note: * If you are maxxed on Clamshells you will receive a small reward instead. Helping Your Friends' Dives Each of your helper seals can assist another player's dive. The default help time is 1 hour (but will be shorter if the friend's dive event finishes, or the dive is gem-rushed) : The diving icon is shown on the avatars of friends who are currently diving. This applies to your regular friends bar, and the "in-dive" friends bar. When friends help your dive you will receive a social reward which you can collect from the clams underwater at your dive site : Collecting Royal Clamshells You can collect a maximum of 400 during dive events. Note that it *is* possible to collect more than this in cases where you have less than 400 when you collect a dive/helper reward. However, while you have 400 or more you will no longer receive as dive rewards. If you are maxxed on you will receive 75 instead on your own dives (from August 23rd 2018). At the end of the dive event any remaining are "carried over" to the next dive event. Special Bonus Events Special bonus events are activated during the week (typically the last 48 hours of the week) where quantities are boosted by 2x or 3x. Look out for the in-game event popups! fr:La Maison des Phoques Category:Gameplay